


Lost

by Linger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger/pseuds/Linger





	Lost

She sees him every day. She’s with him every day. She’s close to him every day. She’s lucky to hear his voice every day. She’s lucky.

She tells herself. It’s enough.

When he touches her – her shoulder, her hand – she still feels the heat spread to all parts of her body. She feels a swarm of unruly butterflies deep inside.

Even after six years, she still feels the same attraction. Irrational. Completely.

A rare hug and she’s in flames.

When he looks at her with his knowing eyes, it sets her head spinning.

She feels a loss every day over something she never had.

In spite of their friendship, she feels lonely and lost.

The need she feels isn’t important enough for her to do or want to do anything about it. The world needs them both more. She has to see the bigger picture.

Her need is small in comparison. Tiny even.

It doesn’t make her need less or easier to bear.

Therefore, she sucks it up. Smiles and moves on.


End file.
